The present invention relates to a clinical-examination-numerical-data-processing system which is needed by clinicians for the diagnosis of the diseases of patients, the causes of the diseases, the condition of diseases and the state of the diseases, and further for the selection of curative means and for the judgment of curative values at their job sites of clinical-medical treatments, and a recording medium for storing diagnosis programs using the above system.
In the past, the test results which are reported from a clinical laboratory or a clinical diagnostic test manufactures to a doctor in charge of a patient is composed of a variety of numerical data, and they are accompanied by a group of reference interval by the units adopted by respective manufactures composed of lower limits and upper limits obtained by statistically processing the measured data on healthy persons for examination items.
It is a great labor for a clinician facing a patient to perform evaluation and to proceed diagnosis with reference to inherent reference values by items, and also referring to many items, ranging to the past, and to the data of several kinds of items to be combined in every differential-diagnostic disease or further to the items to be revised from the result of re-examination, and it might happen to overlook an important synthetic view caused by the burden as heavy as that.
It is necessary to transform and process the total data into a single finite series to make the necessary information from the point of view of a clinician be read out easily and to make the read out information be useful for clinical judgment. For that purpose, a standardized expression method of respective clinical-examination-numerical data (observed values) had been proposed several times in the past; however all of them have had their limits, and at present no one actually uses these proposals being unable to satisfy the requests of the clinical world.
The present invention is intended to cope with the above-mentioned problems and the invention has been developed as a clinical-examination-numerical-data-processing system, wherein a plurality of pieces of laboratory observed values presented for each item are transformed into positive and negative finite integer values in which a reference value is set as a unit within a range of threshold values decided arbitrarily, and said transformed values are ranked according to the degree of importance on diagnosis for processing.
The present invention provides a computer-readable recording medium storing a program to make a computer execute a transformation process for transforming a plurality of pieces of laboratory observed values expressed by different kinds of numerical units and presented for each item into comparable data expressed in one unit, and a display process for displaying the transformed values of observed values in a list for respective inspection items, for evaluating diagnostically by the distance from the reference-transformed value and for applying different colors for respective ranks to numeral columns showing results, in order that a plurality of pieces of observed values presented by examination-items to a clinician at his job site can be immediately processed by the above-mentioned processing system and reflected on the diagnosis.
In the observed-values-transformation equations developed by the inventor of the present invention, a symbol xe2x80x9c*xe2x80x9d means a multiplying symbol x and to avoid the confusion with data x xe2x80x9c*xe2x80x9d is used. The same thing is true in the following equations. The following equations are identical to the equations, 1, 2, and 3 described in claim 2. The observed values x are presented together with the upper limit value (U) and the lower limit value (L) shown by healthy and normal people, so that (Uxe2x88x92L) greater than 0, and the transformed reference-lower-limit value and reference-upper-limit value correspond to xe2x88x92HU, HU respectively. The value after transformation: for P which designates fromxe2x80x94infinity to +infinity, in the case where the above value is to be continuously transformed between the two values (xe2x88x92P and P), H1(x), H2(x) and H3(x) described in claim 2 can be expressed simply as shown below,                                           H            1                    ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢                      (            x            )                          =                                            2              ⁢              P                        π                    *                      Tan                          -              1                                ⁢                      {                                          Tan                ⁡                                  [                                                            π                                              2                        ⁢                        P                                                              *                                          H                      U                                                        ]                                            *                                                                    2                    ⁢                    f                    ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                          (                      x                      )                                                        -                                      f                    ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                          (                      U                      )                                                        -                                      f                    ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                          (                      L                      )                                                                                                            f                    ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                          (                      U                      )                                                        -                                      f                    ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                          (                      L                      )                                                                                            }                                              Eq        .                  xe2x80x83                ⁢        4                                                      H            2                    ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢                      (            x            )                          =                  P          *          Tanh          ⁢                      {                                                            Tanh                                      -                    1                                                  ⁡                                  [                                                            H                      U                                        P                                    ]                                            *                                                                    2                    ⁢                    f                    ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                          (                      x                      )                                                        -                                      f                    ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                          (                      U                      )                                                        -                                      f                    ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                          (                      L                      )                                                                                                            f                    ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                          (                      U                      )                                                        -                                      f                    ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                          (                      L                      )                                                                                            }                                              Eq        .                  xe2x80x83                ⁢        5                                                      H            3                    ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢                      (            x            )                          =                              1            2                    *                      [                                          "LeftBracketingBar"                                                                            H                      U                                        *                                                                                            2                          ⁢                          f                          ⁢                                                      xe2x80x83                                                    ⁢                                                      (                            x                            )                                                                          -                                                  f                          ⁢                                                      xe2x80x83                                                    ⁢                                                      (                            U                            )                                                                          -                                                  f                          ⁢                                                      xe2x80x83                                                    ⁢                                                      (                            L                            )                                                                                                                                                f                          ⁢                                                      xe2x80x83                                                    ⁢                                                      (                            U                            )                                                                          -                                                  f                          ⁢                                                      xe2x80x83                                                    ⁢                                                      (                            L                            )                                                                                                                                +                  P                                "RightBracketingBar"                            -                              "LeftBracketingBar"                                                                            H                      U                                        *                                                                                            2                          ⁢                          f                          ⁢                                                      xe2x80x83                                                    ⁢                                                      (                            x                            )                                                                          -                                                  f                          ⁢                                                      xe2x80x83                                                    ⁢                                                      (                            U                            )                                                                          -                                                  f                          ⁢                                                      xe2x80x83                                                    ⁢                                                      (                            L                            )                                                                                                                                                f                          ⁢                                                      xe2x80x83                                                    ⁢                                                      (                            U                            )                                                                          -                                                  f                          ⁢                                                      xe2x80x83                                                    ⁢                                                      (                            L                            )                                                                                                                                -                  P                                "RightBracketingBar"                                      ]                                              Eq        .                  xe2x80x83                ⁢        6            
When a function in which a real number X is rounded to the nearest integer is expressed by Round(X,0), then a transformation function G(x) can be expressed by Eq. 7.
G(x)=Round{Hi(x),0}xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Eq. 7
where xe2x80x9cixe2x80x9d means 1,2 or 3
Since Hi(x) is defined by xe2x88x92Pxe2x89xa6H(x)xe2x89xa6P , and disregarding the f(x), it passes always two points, (L,xe2x88x92HU) and (U, HU), and other points than these two points are decided by f(x).
Since Hi contains a function f(x), which can be arbitrarily selected, in its inside, it is defined to be a frame function H.
The transformed values of observed values by H function are further transformed to a nearest integer by rounding. The rounded values G(x) are defined as general-clinically-evaluated values (G-values). The transformation is defined as G-transformation.
By the utilization of the G-transformation to the standardized expression of the clinical-examination-numerical data, the maximum value and the minimum value become symmetry with respect to 0 and have the same absolute value of finite value and thereby it is made possible to express the transformed values corresponding to the critical values in the reference region (reference values) with integers of the same value.